“Many of the most dangerous human diseases are transmitted by insect vectors” (Rivero, A. et al., Insect Control of Vector-Borne Diseases: When is Insect Resistance a Problem? Public Library of Science Pathogens, 6(8) (2010)). Historically, vector-borne diseases, such as, malaria, dengue, yellow fever, plague, and louse-borne typhus, among others, were responsible for more human disease and death from the 1600's through the early 1900's than all other causes combined (Gubler D., Resurgent Vector-Borne Diseases as a Global Health Problem, Emerging Infectious Diseases, Vol. 4, No. 3, July-September (1998)). Currently, vector-borne diseases are responsible for about 17% of the global parasitic and infectious diseases. It has been estimated that about 250 million people around the world have malaria and about 800,000 deaths occur each year—85% of those deaths are children under the age of five. A further 250,000 to 500,000 cases of dengue hemorrhagic fever occur each year (Matthews, G., Integrated Vector Management: controlling vectors of malaria and other insect vector borne diseases (2011)). Vector control plays a critical role in the prevention and control of infectious diseases. However, insecticide resistance, including resistance to multiple insecticides, has arisen in all insect species that are major vectors of human diseases (Rivero, A. et al.).
Each year insects, plant pathogens, and weeds destroy more than 40% of all potential food production. This loss occurs despite the application of pesticides and the use of a wide array of non-chemical controls, such as crop rotations and biological controls. If just some of this food could be saved, it could be used to feed the more than three billion people in the world who are malnourished (Pimental, D., Pest Control in World Agriculture, Agricultural Sciences—Vol. II (2009)).
Plant parasitic nematodes are among the most widespread pests, and are frequently one of the most insidious and costly. It has been estimated that losses attributable to nematodes are from about 9% in developed countries to about 15% in undeveloped countries. However, in the United States of America, a survey of various crops in 35 States indicated nematode-derived losses of up to 25% (Nicol, J. et al., Current Nematode Threats to World Agriculture, Genomic and Molecular Genetics of Plant-Nematode Interactions (Eds. Jones, J. et al.), Chapter 2, (2011)).
It is noted that gastropods (slugs and snails) are pests of less economic importance than insects or nematodes, but in certain areas, gastropods may reduce yields substantially, severely affecting the quality of harvested products, as well as transmitting human, animal, and plant diseases. While only a few dozen species of gastropods are serious regional pests, a handful of species are important pests on a world-wide scale. In particular, gastropods affect a wide variety of agricultural and horticultural crops, such as arable, pastoral, and fiber crops; vegetables; bush and tree fruits; herbs; and ornamentals (Speiser, B., Molluscicides, Encyclopedia of Pest Management (2002)).
Termites cause damage to all types of private and public structures, as well as to agricultural and forestry resources. In 2003, it was estimated that termites cause over US$20 billion in damage world-wide each year (Su, N.Y., Overview of the global distribution and control of the Formosan subterranean termite, Sociobiology 2003, 41, 177-192).
Therefore, for many reasons, including those mentioned above, a need exists for new pesticides.